The Start of Something New
by ZacFan18
Summary: In response to the Prompts in Panem AU Week Day 2 prompt - Other Worlds (Insert the characters from The Hunger Games into the universe of another fandom, replacing the original characters entirely). Katniss and Peeta within the High School Musical fandom. In that world, this is how they met. Mild profanity (even if Disney would never have allowed it), so somewhere between K & T.


**The Start of Something New**

SUMMARY: In response to the Prompts in Panem AU Week Day 2 prompt - Other Worlds (Insert the characters from The Hunger Games into the universe of another fandom, _replacing_ the original characters entirely). Katniss and Peeta within the High School Musical fandom. In that world, this is how they met. Mild profanity (even if Disney would never have allowed it).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. The Trilogy of course belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do not own High School Musical or any of its associated songs. This is purely a work done for leisure and not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended in the use of these characters, their setting, or their situation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Probably the most innocent thing I've written…lol! My attempt at merging my two fandom worlds. Now, I really want to see JLaw and JHutch do some karaoke!

* * *

I was really just getting to the best part of my book when mom interrupted to pressure me into going to the lodge's New Year's Eve teen party. I figure these kinds of things are more concessions to the parents who are spending their hard earned money here than actual appealing events to the teenagers on the premises. Though, what do I know? I'm not exactly the party girl type. No, I was content with my book and my warm spot on the lobby couch by the fireplace, minding my own business, lost in someone else's imagined world. But mom was persistent. If she had been this persistent after dad died...well, I guess she was eventually persistent...about not staying still, not staying put, not getting too attached to any place or any one person ever again. Which is why we are at this cozy winter vacation spot, en route to our next new life. She gets manically cheerful about our moves and she tries to get me cheerful. I don't know why she was insistent I go to the teen party, other than that maybe she just wants me to see it as some fun part of our journey or something. Maybe she wants to help ease her guilt. I don't know. All I know is her nagging worked, so here I sit, my book still in hand, wearing the stupid sparkly sweater mom thought would just "really become you, dear." It's okay. I don't think it's me...but I don't really know who me is anymore.

The music at this thing is pretty loud and much of it is coming from the makeshift karaoke stage they've erected at the center of the room. Two teens, a boy and a girl, pulled up from the audience a few minutes ago, are belting out some overplayed pop song to the amusement of half the partygoers. The other half could give a shit and are just trying to get through it like me. I try to return my focus to my book as the song ends. The emcee starts blathering on about who will sing the next song and I want the next song to start already so I don't have to hear his obnoxious voice for another few minutes. All of a sudden, there's a bright light in my eyes and when I'm able to squint past it, I see that everyone is looking at me. I hate that. I hate it when people are looking at me. What in the world is going on? And then I realize. The annoying emcee is approaching me swiftly. Oh, no. No, no, no. He has my hand and is leading me to the stage. This cannot really be happening, can it? But, no, it's happening. Great. I am on the stupid stage in front of one of the microphones. The emcee is still next to me and on the other side of him stands a guy who doesn't look too thrilled about being up on stage either. Why do they think forcing us to entertain is remotely fun? What? Did stupid emcee guy just say we might thank him for this someday? He is seriously delusional. I am going to have to find out his name so I can complain about him to a manager. Argh. I feel my arms crossed tightly over my chest, as if that could stop this disastrous train. Sigh. Okay, Katniss, you can get through this. You don't know these people. You are going to leave them all behind soon enough. Breathe.

Okay. I guess I'd better look at the television screen for my words. Or maybe…hmm…I wonder if they'd just let me go if I walked off the stage right now. Except…wait…the guy, the one who has been pulled up here unwillingly too, he has started to sing.

_"Living in my own world,_

_didn't understand…"_

I guess he's decided to give it a go.

_"…that anything can happen_

_when you take a chance."_

He's not bad actually. Oh…darn…my part is coming up.

_"I never believed in_

_what I couldn't see…"_

Is he actually going to desert me now?

_"I never opened my heart…"_

_"Whoa-oh"_

Oh, look at that, he's decided to stay...and accompany me.

_"To all the possibilities."_

Why is he looking at me that way?

_"Ooh…I know that something has changed,_

_never felt this way,_

_and right here tonight…"_

Okay, his eyes are kind of nice actually…

_"This could be the start_

_of something new._

_It feels so right_

_to be here with you…oh-oh…"_

Really nice…really blue…

_"And now, lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_the start of something new."_

And those lips…oh, that smile…oh, oh, I'm smiling back…what in the world am I doing?

_"Oh, yeah..._

_Now, who'd of ever thought that, mmm_

_we'd both be here tonight?"_

Not me. That's for sure. Is he taking his jacket off? Oh, my line…

_"And the world looks so much brighter_

_with you by my side…"_

What the hell am I singing? I have no idea…but he is…kind of mesmerizing. His voice is so smooth and his eyes…they may actually be twinkling. This is crazy.

_"I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me…"_

Wow. He is being quite the performer…okay, I can belt a few notes myself. Is the audience actually clapping along? What are they smoking? Oh! He's moving closer. He smells good…like cinnamon and cologne and teenage boy. Wait…is he flirting? He just brushed my hand. Shit! I'm glad the crowd didn't let me fall off the stage and on my ass. That would have been super embarrassing. This whole situation should be super embarrassing…but somehow, it's not. It's kind of fun, actually. But I think that has everything to do with this guy somehow. Geez, I am smiling like a madwoman. I cannot believe I am enjoying this. It's been so long since I've sung. He makes for a great partner. His hair is beautiful…those blonde waves…I want to reach out and… Katniss, get it together. The song is ending.

_"…the start of something new."_

Is it my imagination or does he look sad the song is over? Now what? Um, do we just head our separate ways off the stage?

"Peeta."

Ah, he's introducing himself. He has extended his hand.

"Katniss."

His handshake is nice…reassuring. His hand is warm but dry. Let go, Katniss, let go.

Great. Annoying emcee dude is ushering us off the stage now.

"Um, I was gonna grab some hot cocoa. Want some?"

Does he want to spend more time with me or is he just being nice? Hmm. He's smiling.

"Yeah, sure."

I follow him over to the table where they're serving the mugs of cocoa and he hands me one and grabs one for himself. There's quite a crowd around the table, so he motions for us to walk toward the balcony doors. As we near them, he starts talking, complimenting my singing. He holds the door open and I walk through, the chilly air hitting me in the face and seeping slightly through my sweater but I still feel flush from the singing and Peeta's presence. Peeta. It's a nice name. Solid. Interesting. I find myself thanking him and telling him that I haven't really sung since my father died. I don't know where that came from. I don't talk about my dad to anyone really. Not even my mom. I worry she might still be too fragile where he is concerned and I don't want to send her right back to that awful barely functioning state she was in for too long after we lost him. Peeta doesn't seem put off by my admission though. He's making me feel comfortable. I'm not used to that. He says that he's sure my dad must have loved hearing me sing because I have a voice that could make the birds stop singing just to listen to me. Okay, that could be a line but it doesn't seem insincere. Also, it touches me actually-my mom has said the same thing about my dad in the past. I tell him that he has a great voice himself and ask if he sings much. He tells me he does…in the shower. He's funny, rather charming. My thoughts are interrupted by the familiar boom of fireworks. That's right, the lodge is setting those off in honor of the holiday. The holiday. Oh…crap. Do I hear it? Augh, I do. The countdown. 10. 9. 8. 7. Oh, this is awkward. 6. 5. 4. I would kiss him. But where the hell is that thought coming from? I just met him. 3. But those lips. 2. Shit! What is he thinking? 1. I wonder if I look as uncomfortable and nervous as I feel. He's looking at me. Is he going to…does he think I want him to…? Do I?

"I guess I'd better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year." What, Katniss? Now, you've ruined it.

"Yeah, me too…I mean, not your mom…my mom…and dad." He's rambling. What does that mean? Is he glad he gets to escape me or is he trying to save face because I've said I'm leaving? I guess there's no help for it. I need to go now.

"Wait!" My heart just skipped a beat. He's calling me back? "I'll call you." He's pushing his phone toward me. I'm smiling again. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much. I let him snap my picture and enter my number for him. Then, I get his as well. I try to hide my excitement as I turn away and make my way through the crowd to head toward where I think my mother will be at the adult party. I can't believe that just happened. Did I actually meet a guy that seemed that nice and interesting and perfectly adorable who genuinely seemed to want to get to know me? I feel giddy. I find mom and we share a hug.

"Happy new year, Katniss!"

"Happy new year, mom!"

Yeah, we have our moments. They're not always loving but we've gotten better and this one is okay. "Hey, Kat. I got a text from John, the attending I met with before. He'd like me to start at the hospital a few days sooner, so we need to pack up tonight. We'll head out tomorrow now."

My heart sinks. No. We were going to have a couple more days here. I wouldn't have cared before but now…well, now, I want to see Peeta again. I look at mom's excited face. This is the most life I have seen in it in some time. Though all these moves we've made have felt crazy to me, I have seen the improvement in my mom with each one. If this is what is going to keep bringing her back to her full self, then who am I to try to interfere with that just because I met a sweet boy? Still, knowing I will never see him again makes me feel like I am missing out on something big, something I should try to fight not to lose…but that is insane, because I barely had whatever that something is. I'll just have to take this for what it was…a great night and the chance to meet a great person. He will forever be the boy who got me to sing again, who drank hot cocoa with me, and who maybe almost kissed me. I sigh as I drift off to sleep, dreaming of a pair of singing lips and blonde hair I never did get to touch.

* * *

A week later…Peeta POV:

I can't believe I'm back to school already. Okay, I can. Winter break always goes by too quickly. It's just as well anyway. Maybe being back to my normal routine will help me stop thinking about New Year's Eve and that beautiful girl. Katniss. I've said her name in my head too many times to count over the last week. I've said it aloud a few times too just because I like the way it sounds. Mom and dad caught me a couple times. Mom gave me a knowing look. Dad just told me to focus. He doesn't want anything to come between me and this year's basketball championship. But I can't help it if I am a normal teenage male and I've met a girl who could have been _the_ girl. I know I'm young but I just feel it. Her voice and her hair, dark and in a long braid I wanted to reach out and touch, and just the way we talked. I could have talked to her till sunrise. Well, I mean, if we were old enough for our parents to let us talk till sunrise. But then the stupid countdown happened and it got all weird. I wanted to kiss her but I had only just met her. I didn't want to freak her out. She looked a bit freaked out but also...something. Curious? Interested? But then she said she needed to go find her mother. I wish she hadn't. She did give me her number though and asked for mine. But then when I called the next day, she didn't answer. All four times. She didn't answer the next day either and then we came home the day after that. I looked for her around the lodge but I didn't find her. Part of me wonders if I just dreamt her up but I do still have her picture and her number in my phone... for all the good it's done me. I texted once too but she never answered that either. I don't know if I should try anymore or just let it be. I don't want to let it be but I can't _make_ her answer. Maybe she didn't actually like me. But it really seemed like she did. Oh, man. Finnick is talking my ear off about our next game. I'm glad he's pumped and he's getting everyone else pumped. As Captain, I should be doing that. My head's just not in the game though. It's back in Colorado at that lodge.

Augh, Mellark! Your friends are talking to you and homeroom's about to start. Focus! Oh, the jelly story. Yeah, Cato's enjoying that. Wait! What was that flash of dark brown? And that whiff of...I don't know...the outdoors? Flowers? I've smelled that before. Oh, joy...Glimmer's attempting to flirt. Guess she missed me over break. The feeling is _not_ mutual. Ugh, she's blocking my view. I know I saw dark hair. Okay, Glimmer's leaving. Now if Marvel would just move his head to the side a little bit... But this is crazy. Why would she be here?

"Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities, _Mr. Mellark!_ Especially our winter musicale…" Damn! Called out by Ms. Portia.

"You okay?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah," I tell him, trying to play it off. Then, I look past his head. Ms. Portia is still going on and on about sign ups for things and starting the new year right and such. Okay, those gray eyes, that hair. That really looks like her. I wonder... Maybe I should just look at the picture on my phone to make sure… Oh, shit! I didn't mean to dial her number. But wait, I hear a phone going off…it _is_ her! And now Ms. Portia is scolding us about cell phones and making us drop ours in her annoying cell phone bucket. Oh, and now we have detention. Great. She's here-she's actually here and now I've gotten her in trouble. But I can't bring myself to be upset about that. She's here!

Ah, thank God, the bell! Now, I just need to talk to her. I'll just wait outside the classroom door along the wall. This looks natural, right? I tell Finnick, Cato and the others I'll see them later. Oh, there she is…

"Hey! I don't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"How?!"

"Well, my mom got a job here in Albuquerque and we just moved here after New Year's."

"I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day and I called."

"I'm sorry. We had to leave that day. We weren't supposed to originally but then mom got a call and…well, sorry. I just…well, I knew I wasn't there to see you again so…"

"I still would have wanted to talk to you."

She's screwing up her face at me. Now, I've done it. I don't want to guilt trip her. "I mean, it's fine. I get it. But look…now you're here. How cool is that?" Ugh, was that too chipper? She's smiling back though. Maybe it wasn't. "So, uh, welcome to East High." She's still smiling. Maybe this…the lodge, the karaoke, the cocoa, and now being at the same school…could in fact be the start of something new. Something great, if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

A/N: So, yes, changed a few minor HSM things (e.g., she tried to reach him, some exact dialogue, etc.) but overall, I think there are some character/situation similarities that make this kind of work (e.g., parental stuff, hot cocoa, her singing abilities, etc). Oddly enough. :) I've had the request to continue this and I'm not sure about that because I had only done this as a bit of fun for the prompt. That said, if I feel inspired...maybe a snapshot of P & K in this world from each movie...we'll see. Let me know if there is any interest in this at all. I'll consider this completed at this point though unless that changes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
